Fanon:Full list of Crayola crayon color ideas
This list of colors is the full version of the fanon color list made when listing the colors introduced in the 200-count pack of crayons. For that list, click the link above. New standard color lineup This list of crayons is in alphabetical order and also by hue family. A * means that the color is metallic, and a ** means that the color is fluorescent. It must be noted that pinks are listed in "Reds" (the five pinkish colors with a more purplish tint are listed under "Purples"), and the browns, blacks, and grays are all listed under "Neutrals". Reds * 100 MPH. (new) * Blush * Brick Red * Cerise * Cotton Candy * Crimson (new) * Diva Pink (new) * Fire Engine Red (new) * Geranium (new) * Hot Magenta** * Hot Pink (new) * Indian Red * Infra Red** (new) * Jazzberry Jam * Magenta * Maroon * Mauve * Piggy Pink * Pimento (new) * Pink * Pink Flamingo * Pink Sherbet * Radical Red** * Razzle Dazzle Rose** * Razzmatazz * Red * Rose Red (new) * Royal Pink (new) * Salmon * Scarlet * Shocking Pink** * Sizzling Red (new) * Tickle Me Pink * Tomato (new) * Violet Red * Wild Strawberry * Wild Watermelon** Blues * Aquamarine * Azure (new) * Baby Blue (new) * Ball Blue (new) * Blue * Blue Attitude** (new) * Blue Bell * Blue Bolt** (new) * Blue Green * Cadet Blue * Cerulean * Cobalt Blue (new) * Cornflower * Denim * Electric Blue** (new) * Glaucous (new) * Indigo * Iris (new) * Jazzy Blue (new) * Manatee * Midnight Blue * Navy Blue * Pacific Blue * Periwinkle * Robin's Egg Blue * Royal Blue (new) * Sky Blue * Spiro Disco Ball** (new) * Stormcloud (new) * Surfin' Teal (new) * Toolbox (new) * True Blue (new) * Turquoise Blue * Ultramarine Blue (new) * Wild Blue Yonder * Winter Blue (new) Yellows * Almond * Amber (new) * Banana Mania * Canary * Cheddar Chip (new) * Dandelion * Goldenrod * Laser Lemon** * Saffron Yellow (new) * Sandstorm (new) * Sunny Side Up (new) * Sunglow** * Titanium Yellow (new) * Unmellow Yellow** * Yellow Greens * Asparagus * Caribbean Green * Desert Cactus (new) * Dollar Bill (new) * Electric Lime** * Fern * Forest Green * Ghostly Green** (new) * Granny Smith Apple * Green * Green Yellow * Guppie Green (new) * Inchworm * Jungle Green * Kelly Green (new) * Minty Green (new) * Mountain Meadow * Olive Green * Pine Green * Screamin' Green** * Sea Green * Shamrock * Spring Green * Swamp Green (new) * Tropical Rain Forest * UFO Green** (new) * Viridian Green (new) * Yellow Green Oranges * Antique Gold (new) * Apricot * Atomic Tangerine** * Bittersweet * Burnt Orange * Citrus Blast (new) * Fiery Orange** (new) * Macaroni and Cheese * Mango Tango * Marigold (new) * Melon * Neon Carrot** * Orange * Orange Circuit** (new) * Orange Peel (new) * Outrageous Orange** * Peach * Persimmon (new) * Red Orange * Safety Orange (new) * Sunset Orange * Vermillon (new) * Vivid Tangerine * Yellow Orange Purples * Amethyst (new) * Black Pearl (new) * Blue Violet * Eggplant * Fuchsia * Grape (new) * Lavender * Orchid * Plum * Purple Heart * Purple Mountains' Majesty * Purple Pizzazz** * Red Violet * Royal Purple * Tropical Violet (new) * Ultra Violet** (new) * Violet (Purple) * Vivid Violet * Wisteria Neutrals * Antique Brass* * Auro-Metal-Saurus (new) * Beaver * Black * Bronze* (new) * Brown * Burnt Sienna * Chocolate Chip (new) * Copper* * Desert Sand * Fuzzy Wuzzy * Gold* * Gray * Mahogany * Meat Brown (new) * Outer Space * Platinum* (new) * Raw Sienna * Sepia * Shadow * Silver* * Tan * Timberwolf * Tumbleweed * White Specialty crayons Glow FX Although Crayola have already done glow-in-the-dark crayons before, this assortment contains colors that are specifically named after the hue they are. Each crayon's wrapper is designed like a normal Crayola wrapper, but exposing the crayon(s) to light and dimming the room will make them glow in the dark. * Ultra Blue (#2389FF) * Ultra Red (#E6225A) * Ultra Pink (#FF17A0) * Ultra Yellow (#FDAB23) * Ultra Green (#2DF564) * Ultra Orange (#F59B22) * Ultra Purple (#C814D2) *Magic Magenta (#ED2399) Gel FX These versions of the former Gel FX crayons now have names, and are different from the original assortment. * Red * Blue * Yellow * Green * Orange * Purple * Brown * Pink * White * Slate * Indigo * Magenta * Hot Pink * Shocking Pink * Sky Blue * Macaroni and Cheese * Cerulean Category:Lists of colors